As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems or apparatus. An information handling system or generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As the complexity and functionality of information handling systems and apparatus has grown, so has the specifications for devices or sources that supply power to them. In order to meet the specifications calling for higher power levels, conventional techniques rely on several approaches, such as selecting higher efficiency devices, increasing the size of the power source, using extra thermal spreader materials in the power source, using enhanced or extended surfaces to increase the heat rejection performance of the power source, active cooling, or a combination of the above. Each of those approaches, however, has disadvantages, such as increased cost, weight, size, etc.